coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Ted Page
Ted Page is the father of Gail Rodwell and was absent most of her life being unaware of her until his arrival in Weatherfield during April 2008. Ted was a soldier, and was in a relationship with Audrey Potter during the 1950s. She turned down his proposal and he left, unaware she was pregnant. During the large absence until he reunited with her, Ted was openly gay and had a partner called James for twenty years. When reuniting, he revealed to Gail and Audrey that he was gay and of James's passing which occurred months prior to his return. Ted became a friendly grandfather figure in the family, and also struck up a friendship with local resident Ken Barlow, and also supporting and being there for him during troubles. Ted gave away his daughter Gail at her wedding to Joe McIntyre in 2010. Biography 1940-2008: Early years Hurt that her father had not considered her mature enough to be a parent, Audrey tried to prove that she was by falling pregnant with her daughter Gail. However, when Ted was about to propose, she realised she didn't love him and turned him down and didn't tell him about the pregnancy. Ted left for the army and wasn't seen again until 2008. He later met a woman called Iris but the relationship didn't work and he was left heartbroken. Sometime in the 1980s, he met a man called James and they started a relationship together. They got married in 2006 when it became legal and remained together until James's death some time in 2007. 2008 onwards: Return and meeting Gail Ted first came to Weatherfield when old flame Audrey Roberts got in touch with him. They agreed to meet and talk about what had happened since they split up. Audrey, beforehand, discovered that she was pregnant but chose not to tell him. Ted became agitated as he realised he had missed out on watching his daughter grow up, not to mention seeing his grandchildren and great grandchildren. He was very angry with Audrey but when he met Gail, they bonded almost instantly. He initially thought that Tina McIntyre was granddaughter Sarah, but Gail reminded him she'd moved to Italy a few months ago. Ted supported grandson David when he was going to his job interview at a salon (going so far as to write a letter of recommendation using Audrey's name) while Gail was away as Ted was keeping an eye on David during that time. When Gail returned, she found that the house had been cleaned and Tina and David had held a party whilst she was away, and Ted was willing to support and lie for them, even leading to Ted helping to redecorate the house. Ted started a friendship with street resident Ken Barlow. This caused Ken's acid-tongued mother-in-law Blanche Hunt to suspect he was gay, and started rumours which made Ken's wife Deirdre suspicious that her husband was up to no good. When Blanche noticed Ken's weird taste in reading material, she instantly believed he was turning gay and starting a relationship with Ted. This was however proved wrong, but Blanche still loved to make comments about Ken and Ted being together. Ted found out about Ken's affair with actress Martha Fraser in 2009, but supported Ken through his decisions. Ted even stood by Ken when Audrey became suspicious when she caught Ken chasing Martha, who split from Ken. Ken resumed his relationship with Martha and was planning to leave with her, but changed his mind at the last minute. Ted's grandson David planned to frame rival Gary Windass for robbery, by sending him to Audrey's house to rob it, although Gary was unaware of whose house it was. Audrey had left with Gail to visit Sarah and grandchild Bethany in Milan and Ted was house-sitting for Audrey. While Gary was in the house robbing the place, he was shocked when Ted arrived. Ted caught him and chased him away, and later phoned the police. He moved into 8 Coronation Street but had a heart attack due to the stress. David was later found out and Ted was disgusted with him, but later felt sympathetic as David was upset over losing Tina and was scared that Gary and trying to take her away. Ted returned in November 2009 when Gail was planning to marry Joe McIntyre. He wasn't happy when Gary made nasty comments about the poppies, which represented men who died in the war. But after talking to him, Gary had a change of heart and decided to join the army. Ted gave his daughter away when she married Joe in January 2010 . He later left the street and returned to London. Gail was under suspicion of murder in March, shortly after Joe attempted to fake his death and died. She was later arrested and held in custody until her trial in July. Ted was mentioned to have had flu as he couldn't make it to support Gail. He phoned his daughter again after she was found not guilty. Although Ted hasn't visited Weatherfield since, he still keeps contact with Gail. Background information .]] * Although there was mention of an absent father of Gail especially during Audrey's first arriving back in 1979, she didn't go into much detail about Ted until 2000, eight years before his actual arrival. A photo of Ted was shown to Gail, although the identity of the man in the photo in reality is unknown. *Michael Byrne's last appearance of Ted Page was in January 2010. The character was mentioned later that year, and again in November 2012, when Audrey talked about Ted's sexuality, as Gail was curious about the relationship between gay man Marcus Dent and Maria Connor. In September 2014, Gail revealed that she was still in contact with Ted and she received a birthday card from him for her birthday in April 2016. First and last lines "Either you were the younger sister of Audrey Potter, or I was involved with a minor." (First line, to Audrey after meeting her for the first time in nearly fifty years) --- "A week's fine" (Final line) See also Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:2006 marriages Category:2008 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Businesspeople Category:Residents of 5 Grasmere Drive